


under the same stars|chan

by toyotakamryyy



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Chan is a libra and i respect him so much, F/M, Fluff, Longtime friends, Oneshot, school au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:42:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29079549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toyotakamryyy/pseuds/toyotakamryyy
Summary: you and chan have been best friends since freshman year. it’s now senior year. one day you both decide to stay after school so you can catch up on work. after you finish he has a sweet surprise for you.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Reader
Kudos: 8





	under the same stars|chan

*bell chimes*

“Ahh Y/N! Haru and I are gonna go eat tteokbokki! Wanna join?” Your friend Mina asks.

“Ah fuck, I wish I could but I have a shit ton of work due and you know the quarter ends this week.” 

“Damn, good luck Y/N!” Haru says and grabs Mina’s hand pulling her out of the room. 

“Bye Y/N! We’ll treat you after the quarter ends doll!” You hear Mina yell down the hall. 

You smile and sit back down in your desk. You pull out your materials and notebook and start on all your missing work. This is gonna be dreadful. You think to yourself. If only you hadn’t spent the last critical moments of this quarter goofing off with-

“Why are you still here loser?” Chan questions.

Ahh, the man himself. Bang Chan. The reason you could possibly fail this quarter.

“I’m here because YOU have been distracting me from doing my work! I’m weeks behind in all my classes and this is my last week to get my shit together! So kindly piss off Chan.” you reply with a smile in your face and your finger in his.

“Jesus, chill N/N. How bout I stay here and help you with your work?” He offers.

“Ha! In your dreams Bang Chan! You’re literally in an alternative class BECAUSE you never do your work.” 

“And? That won’t stop me from staying here and keeping you company while you do your work dumbass” he says while roughing up your hair.

“Fine, But sit over there!” You point to a spot two desks away.

“Of course, princess.” He says while bowing and a smug look on his face.

You flip him off. You focus your attention back to your work and notice as Chan falls asleep with his airpods in.

*two hours pass*

“FUCK!” you scream in frustration.

“Why?! What’s wrong?” Chan wakes up and comes rushing to your side.

“I’m so bored. This shit is so aggravating.” You say while putting your head down on the desk. “I’m gonna be here for hours.”

“Let’s take a break.” He says while nudging you up.

“Chan, I really can’t aff-” 

He cuts you off. “Shhh, just follow me loser.” He grabs your hand and leads you throughout the school and up the stairs to the roof. 

“Chan… we aren’t allowed to be up here.” You say nervously.

“Lighten up princess, it’s school after hours. All the teachers are in meetings, besides those bums never even check up on here like they should.” he says while sitting down on a table.

“Okay, I guess.” You hesitantly sit beside him. 

A different day, same distraction. Goof off boy himself, Bang Chan. You and Chan have been close since he moved to your town in middle school. He has always been the type to never focus on school and just spend his time cracking jokes and getting in trouble for it. He has always walked you home since you started high school. Now it’s senior year. Time for both of you to figure out what you are going to do with the next chapter of your life.

While you reminisce about your past with Chan, you feel a force pushing you down against to lay on the table. “Lay down loser, the stars are about to come out soon.” It was his arm, he was already laying down.

“Never took you for a star guy.” You say in a teasing voice.

“Yeah, I actually study them in my free time.”

“Woah? Chan actually focusing his energy towards learning something?” You laugh.

“Hahaha!” he says mockingly. “If school actually gave me the choice to learn about things I gave a shit about. I’d actually apply myself.” He says while pouting.

You laugh at him. “Aww I’m sorry Channie. Teach me what you learned then!”

You see him inch his head towards yours until he is right next to it. He takes your hand in his and points towards a big constellation. “That’s the Libra constellation.” He points towards the most noticeable star, “That’s the brightest star within the constellation, it's called Beta Libre.”  
Chan begins to talk about all the different stars and constellations you both see in the sky that night. You turn your head to look at him and see his eyes light up while talking about his passion. 

Without thinking you mutter out, “Your eyes look like Beta Libre.”

“Thanks? Damn loser, don't get all corny on me now.” he says while staring back at you.

You sit up in embarrassment. “Shut up! I just said that to see what’d you say.” You’re all flushed and can feel the redness seeping all over your face. You get up off the table and walk towards the roof ledge to overlook the view. “Can we go back now? It’s cold as shit and I REALLY have to finish my wo-”

Before you could finish your sentence you feel a familiar warmth enclose around your body. The warmth could either be Chan himself, or his jacket. You turn around to see Chan looking at you with a deadpan look on his face. 

“Damn, can never bring you anywhere without you complaining about how cold it is.” he says while walking towards the door.

“I HAVE ANEMIA DOUCHEBAG!” you yell whilst chasing after him.

You manage to grab a hold of his shirt and pull him back towards the roof.

“I wanna look at the stars more… if that’s okay with you?” 

You both walk back to the table you were on. This time sitting on the ledge and dangling your feet. The both of you spend what felt like hours talking about the sky and the lore from different cultures about why the stars are where they are and what it means.

“We’ll go back inside in 10.” He suddenly mutters. “I want you to finish your work for today.”

“Thanks Chan, for all of this.. You really didn’t have to stay with me.” You say while looking up at him with a smile.

“Of course loser. So.. what are your plans for when we graduate?” 

“Hmm, I’ve applied to the top schools around us. You know I have to stay close to home due to my family life. What about you?”

“Yeah, I figured as much.” He looks down and pauses for a second.

“I’m moving back to Australia.” He says nonchalantly. Suddenly your mind goes blank and you feel a wave of sadness fall over you.

“Oh, I’m glad!! You always talked so fondly of Australia!” You lie straight through your teeth.

“Yeah, even though I was born here, but over there always felt like home.” He says whilst looking at the sky.

His words saddened you, it was something you didn’t even know would affect you. Guess I always thought he would be able to walk me back home even after our high school adventure ended. 

“Do you have to go?” you say without even realising. Damn two for two. What is with you tonight Y/N? Chan looks at you and embraces you in his arms. 

Chan pushes your chin up with his thumb. He looks down at you and leans in forward. You feel his lips press against your forehead. He laughs. “Don't be sad, dumbass. Were you not listening to anything I taught you tonight?” He asks.

“You said something about Beta Libre. I don’t really remember the rest...” You respond.

“Bingo princess! We will always be under the same stars. Don’t forget that. Even if I’m far away, the stars will be watching over us”

You never did get to finish your work that day. But you did manage to learn a lot about Chan in a way you never did before.

**Author's Note:**

> this is dedicated Kenzo,, i am in no way stay affiliated (i would love to be introduced tho) so sorry for anything that doesn’t actually relate to Chan himself.
> 
> that being said i hope u enjoyed reading this!! pls give it sum love!! (ps i reposted this from my tumblr hehe)


End file.
